Drinking has never been for ones health
by dxkxj
Summary: so the last time this got posted it was screwed up so I'm trying again! anyway dark and krad go to the bar... you can understand where I'm going with this right?


Drinking has never been for ones health…

"Krad please! Can we go?" Dark whined tugging at Krad's shirt as he lay sprawled on the couch in their apartment.

"No."

"Oh come on! We haven't gone out in forever!" Dark cried pathetically.

"We went to the club last Saturday, Dark." Krad said countering his words.

"All the more reason we should go! It's been a whole bloody week Krad. Must Have ALCOHOL!!!!!!!!!" Dark shouted at the top of his lungs and Krad cringed as his ears rang.

"Your gonna turn me into a fucking alcoholic is what your gonna do…" Krad sighed getting up reluctantly to retrieve his shirt, carelessly slung on the back of the leather easy chair.

"Yeah!!! I promise Krad you won't regret it!" Dark shouted joyfully and zipped for the door already ready to go.

Krad sighed at his enthusiasm and headed out the door Dark ushered him through so quickly.

Diminishing Light… (Their frequented club)

Dark gleefully jumped out of the car and pulled a still reluctant Krad out of the drivers seat to walk into the club with him. The man at the door was a burly and well-muscled man who would have scared a lot of people away if they were unwanted but Dark just waved and the guy nodded with a small acknowledging smile as they passed into the darkened club. Dark walked in clutching Krad's arm in a death grip, obviously not going to let go for any reason. But no one seemed to mind the two's open relation, they all knew them quite well. Dark lead them to the bar next to the intense dance floor. It was past midnight but the club was still pounding with loud grinding music, almost half the city seemed to be here tonight as the couples and non-couples meshed into one erotic dance after another. Dark maneuvered them to the bar side and almost immediately a bartender recognized them.

"Dark!" the man said smiling as he approached from the other side of the bar. "Thought you two wouldn't make it." He said raising his hand.

Dark extended his as well doing their own form of a handshake. (Like the cool people!) "Wouldn't miss it for the world Taki." Dark grinned and leaned over the bar a bit to whisper to his friend. "But it took some convincing tonight that's why were late." He explained and Taki smiled and nodded, chuckling.

"Then first drinks on the house men. What'll it be?" Taki said very serious about the liquor that would hopefully get Krad loosened up.

"Hardest Shit you got." Dark said just as serious but smiled sheepishly as Krad glared at him.

"I'm not up for getting wasted tonight Dark." Krad complained putting a hand to his head.

"Then don't. Second ones on me but if you want anything else it's your choice not mine." Dark said putting his hands up as if to show he was clean.

"Fine, that's fair enough." Krad agreed and Taki came back with their drinks. "We got some new stuff in today, I think you'll like it Krad." Taki smiled leaning his head on his hand. Krad gave an irritated smile at the shorter haired blond and took a taste of the mixer drink. He closed his eyes hard as the alcohol content rushed through him the instant he swallowed yet still had a nice finish not killing him with the sting the normal Smirnoff would.

"Damn Taki." He mumbled. "How much shit you got in here?" he asked looking into the liquid blue substance as if it held the answer he was searching for in its depths.

"To much my friend." Taki said smiling as Krad took another drink. Taki winked at Dark while Krad was drinking and Dark grinned also sipping his.

"We'll see you later kay? I have to go dance with my sexy beast." Dark smirked taking Krad's arm and leading him off. He insisted that Krad drink what was left of his drink, who knows what people would try and slip in his drink while they were dancing, although that wouldn't be such a bad thing… but he kept this thought to himself as he brought his blonde out with him to dance with the other clubbers. The music was loud and raunchy hardly even audible but compensated with a good beat to grind too, and that's exactly what Dark did. He grabbed the blonde around the waist and moved to the music. Krad didn't protest like he thought he would, Taki was an amazing bartender and could make a mean cocktail when needed. He had definitely come through this time seeing as Krad had already lightened up quite a lot. No one seemed to notice as the intensity picked up in the music so did the two men's dancing. They were all to wrapped up in their own selves to even pay heed to the two of them, and this suited Dark just fine. Krad couldn't help but lose himself in the music, he'd always been that way with any kind, and responded to Dark's eagerness pressing himself into Dark keeping him close, crushing their bodies together. Dark grinded his hips with Krad's and Krad thrusted his groin into Dark's making him moan in pleasure, his pants were already tight just thinking about what would happen later when they found a quieter place… now it only grew more constricting on his erection. Krad grinned as he saw this, knowing all of Dark's body and what made him tick. He leaned into Dark and slowly licked up his neck and took the lobe of his ear into his mouth licking it and teething the tender flesh between his teeth, tugging it to hear Dark's voice again. The music never really ends they had found after the first time they had came, it was different for everybody, but Dark was really starting to come close to shooting in his pants as Krad's hands traced lines down his body and squeezed his balls through his pants. The music had altered a bit to and Dark thought it time for another drink and headed off for the bar, Krad never to far behind. He stopped, not even realizing he was out of breath at the bar and Taki snorted at the look on his face.

"Someone had fun I see. Ready for another?" Taki said his eyes watching Dark, noticing the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Yeah. Same thing as before." Dark told him. Krad couldn't help but also notice Dark's dilemma and snaked an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"I was wrong, it was a great idea to come tonight." Krad smirked kissing the side of Dark's neck. Taki brought them both drinks but this time they were an eerie blood looking red color. "Is this the same thing Taki?" Krad asked and took a drink.

"Minor alterations, but yeah, same thing." Taki said pleasantly as the look of satisfaction crossed Krad's face.

"Nice." Krad grinned downing the rest in one huge gulp. Dark stood in shock; he'd never seen Krad do that with a drink unless it was Vodka (Krad's favorite in my opinion, for hard liquors) shots, in a competition no less. He gave Taki a look and he shrugged as the violet haired man got dragged off this time. Dark downed his drink and they ended up on the dance floor in much the same predicament as before. After a long while, Dark grew weary and they found a table near the bar. Krad ordered snacks which Dark was thankful for and the bottle of Vodka they always had set aside for when they came. They ate and drank orange soda with the Smirnoff munching on the snacks and laughing at stupid things as they obviously became more drunk by the passing minute. It was well past 4 when most of the guests in the club had left, the dancing stopped all but for a few people and the crew appeared to start cleaning after the long night. Taki emerged from the bar and sat at an empty chair at their table, trying to hold back laughter at his two obviously drunk friends, who were actually on top of one another in one chair, Dark straddling Krad's waist as they kissed passionately making-out, not giving a damn what anyone thought. They separated, breathing harsh shallow breathes and Dark turned his head to look at Taki.

"Well Hello!" Dark said giddily the happy drunk he always was. "You want in on some of this action too?" he asked. Yep-good ole horny drunk Dark.

"That's what he has me for remember?" a deep voice said and an equally tall handsome man stood next to Taki.

"Goh…" Taki mumbled, and Goh leaned in stealing a quick kiss from his lover.

"Hey Goh." Krad greeted his voice a husk from the alcohol and lack of oxygen Dark had stole from him.

"Yea, and anyway you can't have him! He's mine!" Dark shouted and held Krad in a rib-cracking hug.

"I wasn't going to share either personally…" Krad said softly and Dark turned to him and Krad gave a seductive smile. Dark giggled happily and kissed Krad's lips again hard.

"Why can't we be like them huh?" Goh asked pouting and Taki glared at him. "Just wondering…"

Taki shook his head and turned his attention back to the other two. Dark had broke away from the longhaired blonde and was now trying to stand but was proving to be a problem as he stumbled and almost fell if it had not been for his lover to catch him. Krad may have been drunk but no matter what he always kept some rationality about him, mainly being to protect his clumsy lover when he was drunk, he could never keep his balance for long when he was drunk it seemed. Krad would have come off as if he were sober if any person were to look at him. The only thing that gave it away was the way he acted around Dark. He was normally a cool lover, not making a big deal about it, sure he'd admit to anybody who asked but normally he didn't care. When he was drunk though he kept Dark very close, and Dark never complained, he always got what he wanted… Raw and unprotected love wherever they went, not giving a care about anything but Krad. Krad was always showing his affection for Dark in public, he even seen someone look in Dark's direction he'd make an avid point to let them know Dark belonged only to him.

Taki offered to take his friends home and Krad agreed knowing it not a good idea to drive when he was this drunk and handed over his keys to Taki. They left, Taki making a few checks and closed his bar station and went to the car. Dark scooted in the back seat and pulled Krad in falling on top of him and they continued to kiss. Taki shook his head again and got in Goh sitting in the passenger seat. They stopped the car outside their apartment complex and Krad got out and ended up picking Dark up, since he could hardly walk. He thanked the other two as Taki handed him the keys, and made his way to there home quickly, as Dark had resorted to kissing his neck since he couldn't reach his mouth.

Goh waved good-bye and took Taki's hand in his as they walked the short distance to their own home. "What the hell did you give them?" Goh finally asked.

"A new mixer I found on the internet."

"What's in it?" Goh pressed still wanting to know what made Krad act like that.

"A hell of a lot of everclear. Some vodka, grenadine, whatever fruit or mixer you want to put with it… and some other small things."

"Damn! You just made one man very happy…" Goh said referring to the violet haired man. But a sneaky smirk crossed his lips not related to the other two but thinking how he could get Taki to drink some of that…

Apartment

Krad kicked open the door and went down to their bedroom dropping Dark on the mattress and took off his shirt. He undid his fly slipping out of his pants and boxers and presented his body to his lover. Dark gasped a little at Krad's so hot bode, and couldn't hold himself back yanking the man down on him. Krad eagerly locked his lips with Dark's battling with his persistent tongue. He caressed Dark's chest through his shirt. Dark sighed as he laid down succumbing to Krad's ministrations. "I am so hard Dark. Were gonna be fucking for a while." Krad said truthfully.

"That's fine, so am I." Dark sighed as his pants were undone and taken off by Krad's burning hands. Krad touched his member softly and Dark hissed in pleasure at the contact.

"You are Dark-kun. That makes my job so much easier." Krad grinned covering his length with his whole hand now, squeezing it rather roughly to hear Dark's hoarse cry.

Krad was very satisfied that Dark was already hot for him and prepared him quickly, so ready to fuck his tight ass.

Dark was moaning hardly a moment after he inserted a finger into his entrance. He pulled his hand away and replaced his own dick for the absence a second later. Dark cried out, his moans and groans filling the room. Krad smirked, as the look on Dark's face was one of pure bliss with yet a hint of frustration still. "Krad, more…" he panted hard.

"More of what Dark? This?" Krad asked and thrust hard into him.

"YES! Please…!" Dark yelled moving his hips to get more leverage so Krad would hit his sweet spot faster.

Krad grabbed his hips to settle him down. "Just meet me lover, you'll last longer." Krad told him nipping his ear as he said it.

Dark nodded and stopped his movement but for to thrust up and meet Krad. Krad took a hold of Dark's dick and squeezed the base of it to stave off his climax for a little longer. Dark moaned at the pressure in his lower stomach, loving it. He did as Krad told him, moving here or there when he was directed, heightening the pleasure for both of them. He was crying now, wanting so bad for release that was in reach but didn't seem to come as fast as he wanted. "Krad please… I have to come." He pleaded and Krad kept pumping into him and nodded his agreement.

"So do I. You were to close for my liking I just wanted you with me the whole time." Krad explained letting the pressure off of Dark's dick and stroked it faster to bring him there. Dark moaned loudly feeling his seed rush through him and he screamed Krad's name as it streamed out hard and fast.

"Dark!" Krad yelled loudly as he spilled his seed in Dark's body as his walls tightened almost painfully on his large penis. He collapsed on Dark, sticky with cum and sweat.

"Thank you Krad" Dark whispered after a while, catching his breath finally. He felt like he hadn't breathed for the past hour they made love. He lifted his heavy arms up and wrapped them around his blonde lover. Krad smiled into his chest and looked up at Dark.

"Your welcome. Let's sleep now okay?" Krad suggested lifting himself out of Dark and rolled beside him on the bed.

"We can sleep the whole day away, as long as I'm with you" Dark said snuggling into Krad's warm embrace. Krad smiled as Dark nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and fell to sleep quickly.

"Sleep well my love." He whispered kissing the top of his head softly and fell to sleep as well.


End file.
